I was young and needed the money
by Rustyrye
Summary: just something me and my mate typed in science, we uploaded it because we thought it was funny, Please read and reveiw ! rated M for sex jokes and ultra-violence


**Get a job-ben**

**Why?-dale**

**Money-ben**

**But why ****-dale**

**Money lets u buy crap-ben**

**WHY ****-dale**

**Because of economic reasons and buying crap is good-ben**

**You sound like our BIT borfuckingring-dale**

**She doesn't swear oh and how else will you get GTA 5-ben**

**I WILL BORROW IT AND NOT RTURN IT-dale**

**WHO WILL YOU BORROW IT FROM-ben **

**Rusty Galloway-dale**

**He to drunk to handle a video game-ben**

**Havemt you hered rusty is the woulds best gamer he plays while is drinking-dale**

**He doesent know what a video game is ! hes from 1947-ben**

**He only traved back in time o be on L.A NORIE now he is back in the future-dale**

**But that explains way to mutch** ** ! Hes actually an alien-ben**

**BULL FUCKING SHIT-dale**

**NO TRUST ME, how else would he be able to survive getting run over twenty time bu cole phleps?-ben**

**Because he can because he is rusty drunkaway-dale**

**Well um, well I cant argue with that, maybe that's why he doesn't get promoted at all (bullshit)-ben**

**When was rusty last promoted when captain donally told to give up alcohol for a day rusty only lasted 15 minutes-dale**

**Its like telling a blind kid he's about to touch a cute bunny when really it's a porcupine-ben**

**Year rusty would totally do that -dale**

**Hell wouldn't even have to promote him hed do it for "three fingers of rye " or some other drug-ben**

**Then after that rusty would go to the black dahlia's house and say pore me three fingers of rye- dale**

**And then the dahlia would hire him to kill the dahlias next victim in exchange for a constant supply of booze-ben**

**Then rusty would give the dahlia tools to kill rusty's three ex wives-dale**

**And they'd become best buds just like that, so they both try to murder Cole Phelps-ben**

**Yes rusty and garret mason become drinking buddies-dale**

**Well mason is a barkeep, so yeah they'll never get caught with rusty destroying evidence (he'll crush it with his fat ass)-ben**

**So their arrangement is garret mason supply rusty three fingers of rye as a bribe to destroy evidence and garret does the killing and one pathetic day they will both kill Cole Phelps cause e took rusty's alcohol.-dale**

**And then Cole drank it himself the lousy hypocrite, yeah but that is their deal, we should write a fanfiction-ben**

**And roy earl will want to kill Cole Phelps cause Cole banded him from taking bribes-dale**

**And beckowski will join in because Cole stole his promotion and he called his suit stupid and that his car sucked.-ben**

**And because Hershel bigs will also want to kill Cole because Cole said he looked like a hobo with a stupid tie –dale**

**And ralph will want to kill him because Cole said he's stupid in the bank robbery-ben**

**Ralph also hates Cole cause Cole said you eat doughnuts like a pig-dale**

**Well he is a cop, and those people that through paper balls at him in the first traffic cse will want to kill him because he had a stupid suit-ben**

**And rusty wants to kill cole because cole called him finbar-dale**

**And captian donely will kill him because cole said the way the captain spoke was lame-ben**

**And cole's wive wants to kill cole cause he had an afire so cole's went and got fucked by rusty-dale**

**And coles kids will want to kill him because he said his daughter hair made her look like a homo-ben**

**And hershal bigs also went to fuck coles wive but she said you are to old-dale**

**And hopgood wants cole dead because he stole all of hopgoods drugs-ben**

**And hopgood also wants cole dead cause he stole his porn-dale**

**And Mr black from the first traffic case wants him dead because cole slept with his wife-ben**

**And Leroy wants cole dead cause cole sleepted lorna pattason from the second traffic case-dale**

**And jack kelso wants cole dead because cole ate his girlfriend, as in with a side of fries-ben**

**And dr harllan fontain also wants to kill cole because he slept with the receptionist from the dr's clinic-dale**

**And caurathers wants him dead because he stood in the blood in the second traffic case. –ben**

**And also mal curthers wants cole dead caue cole went to the morge and tap danced on mal' desk-dale**

**And caurathers also wants cole dead for sneaking into the morge and f ing the dahliahs victoms-ben**

**And ray pinker wants cole dead cause cole said to ray are you a paparizi lokking to f**k dead wemon-dale**

**And courtny Sheldon wants him dead because cole injected himself with all of the morphine, and yet cole is still alive-ben**

**Courtny wants cole dead cause cole stole curtny's morphine in the war-dale**

**And that sailor guy wants cole dead because cole accidently sunk his submarine, (its cole he probably fcked the submarine until it sunk.-ben**

**And that stupid old bag wants cole dead cause cole told her to grow up-dale**

**And the woman from the bowling ally want cole dead because he came back there drunk and burnt the bowling ally to the ground-ben**

**And hecheal bigs wants cole dead cause cole trashed the car and told bigs to shut up.-dale**

**And rustys tie will want him dead because cole stops and changes his suit every 5 fucking seconds-ben**

**And Rusty Galloway wants cole dead cause cole said you are a cheep ass with a 30$ suit.-dale**

**And john marston from red ded redemption wants him dead for not using a badass revoler-ben**

**and Beckowski will want to kill cole cause cole said he is unfit for duty on the first traffic case-dale**

**and spiderman will want cole dead because he slept wth mary jane,… eight times.-ben**

**and mr black wants cole dead cause cole went to seatile and slepet with hes girlfriend-dale**

**and the chick you tail in vice wats cole dead because he stole her underwear –ben**

**and richered bats wants cole dead cause cole said he had a fucked up face from the 4 homicide case-dale**

**and the kiddy raper wants Cole dead because cole did his job at the highschool-ben**

**and the hobo wants cole dead cause cole said he stinks and he should take a bath-dale**

**and the hobos want **rusty** dead because he stole their whisky-ben**

**and hobos also want rusty dead cause rusty shot them and called them rerated smelly fucks-dale**

**and caurathers want rutsy dead cause rusty got drunk and threw up on his corpses-ben**

**and floyed rose wants rutsy dead cause said he had a retarted last name-dale**

**and captin donnely wants him dead cause rusty said the way he talked was lmaking his ears bleed (side affect of three fingers of rye addiction)-ben**

**and garret mason wants cole dead cause cole said he had retated fucked up poems-dale**

**and jimmy Hopkins wants cole dead because he also slept wih his mum-ben**

**and cole's wife wants rusty dead cause rusty got so drunk he drove the nash though coles house and killed coles kids.-dale**

**and cole wants rusty dead because he stole all of his dog treats-ben**

**and cole also wants rusty dead cause rusty stole coles car and parked on hes desk at cetreal station-dale**

**and the dragonborn from skyrim wants rusty dead cause rusty got drunk and tried to take him in a bar fight-ben**

**and also garret mason wants cole dead cause cole said you can't kill for shit-dale**

**and we both want rusty dead because he stole our time machine-ben**

**and also garret mason wants captain donally dead cause captain donally stole garret masons socket wrench with blood on it and said nice paint job-dale**

**and captain donely wants garrot dead because he made the captain listen to cole ramble about his shitty-ass poems-ben**

**and Lars terelson wants garret mason dead cause garret slept with his wife 2 days before he killed her-dale**

**and everyone wants nicklsone electro plating wants rusty dead becase he the reason the building fucking exploded !-ben **

**and dick McColl wants garret dead cause garret said the red garnet ring was a fake and he said you are a low paying piece of shit hobo with a stupid haiwnan shirt-dale**

**and summers wants cole phelps dead cause he never pays his child support-ben**

**and Jacob henry wants dick McColl dead cause dick overcharged him for his booze-dale**

**and Jacob hennery's kids want cole dead because cole gave the pedo their address and he visited while daddy was in prison-ben**

**and Hugo Moller wants rusty dead cause rusty said you are a cheap skate that buys fake golden rings and watches and butterfly's for his slut wife-dale**

**and the gun salesman from the first patrol case wants cole dead becase he kees the crappy 1911 pistol, plus he shaaged his wife-ben**

**and egur callue wants cole dead cause cole did not pay the hooker fee.-dale**

**and the fireaxe in the police station wants cole dead because cole slept with its wife. (the water hose)-ben**

**and alburt leunch wants cole dead cause cole said your fire truck looks like a heap of shit-dale**

**and the cop who dosent shake cole's hand wants cole dead because he let rusty pour alcohol on the electric system.-ben**

**and lars terredson also wants rusty dead cause rusty hooked the Nash up to his boat and drove a away with it-dale**

**and the nash wants rusty dead because the car spent 9 years in jail for rusty-ben**

**and the nash also wants rusty dead cause rusty took a shit on the seat and pesed on the moter-dale**

**and the nash wants cole dead beause cole had a foursome on the back seat-ben**

**and the nash wants floyed rose dead cause floyed sat in it and fucked up the moter from weight problems-dale**

**and the guy who lent the book to that dead woman in homicide wants cole dead cause cole scribbled on his book with that fucking sharp pencil of his-ben**

**and the car from traffic wants cole dead cause cause cole and the movie producer from the last case fucked in the back seat.-dale**

**and the guy selling popcorn in vice wants cole dead cause cole decided he popcorn wasant buttery and yellow enough so he added a special liquid to fix this problem-ben**

**and coles father wants cole dead cause cole fucked someone on the boat and sunk the boat-dale**

**and those other guys in the marine barracks wanted him dead because cole crashed a helicopter into the female barracks and killed them all, their were no women left on base so they had to make due with eachother-ben**

**and rusty also wants to kill cole cause cole destroyed the Nash so cole borrowed a tank a crashed it into another car and rusty got whiplash-dale**

**and that guy who owns the antique store in street crime wants rusty dead because rusty threw up on a painting he had just bought (mona lisa)-ben**

**and roy earl wants cole dead cause cole stole his car and blew it up up and robbed roy's house for morphine-dale**

**and buzz lightyear wants cole **_**AND**_** rusty dead for bringing shame upon the space police name (rustys an alien remember ?) –ben**

**and jack kelso wants cole dead cause stole his steak in the army and fucked his sister.-dale**

**and that drill sargent wants cole dead because he had to sleep with jack kelso once all the women were dead.-ben**

**and the bus driver from the third homicide case wants cole dead cause cole fithsome in the back seat in the bus so the bus stunk forever-dale**

**and all the unnamed citazens oof laa want cole dead for killing their friends and family CONSTANTLY-ben**

**and the cab driver wants rusty dead from the third homicide case casue rusty was so drunk he got the nash and started to fuck the cab up-dale**

**and the nash wants EVERYONE dead as has been proven by our thousands of dollars in city damage prove-ben**

**and the cab from the third homicide case because rusty panted it black and brown because he thought it was a baby nash-dale**

**the brown on the cab wasant paint-ben**

**and roy also wants rusty dead cause rusty got the nash and rammed roys Cadillac and made it pregnet wow WTF-dale**

**and… no just seriously WTF car get pregnet ? what? how ?-ben**

**because rusty pored three fingars or fye on roys car and shited on it and rammed the nash into roys car WTF ?-dale**

**this is getting weird… 2090 words about la noire charcter killing eachother.. man is that sad.-ben**

**Wrote this in science together, we thought it was funny so we uploaded it**

**Hope it didn't make you too angry and sorry for the grammor (irony)**


End file.
